Just a Little Harm Done
by eternallychosen
Summary: Harmony walks in on an important meeting at W&H and accidentally offends a powerful demon mage, who retalliates by turning her into a young child. Angel and Spike then have to take care of her, and Harmony goes about driving everyone absolutely insane. [P


Disclaimer: this is a challenge from gidgetgirl ("The Little Harm Challenge") I found that it fit my mood tonight-er this morning...  
  
[Requirements:  
  
Harmony referring to Spike as Blondie Bear  
  
Harmony painting Angel's nails  
  
Harmony insisting on playing dressup]  
  
Summary: Harmony walks in on an important meeting at W&H and accidentally offends a powerful demon mage, who retalliates by turning her into a young child. Angel and Spike then have to take care of her, and Harmony goes about driving everyone absolutely insane.  
  
Title: Just a Little Harm Done  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Well, I'm hoping to get this chapter started and finished within the next few hours, while my mind is still compelled to write fanfic! So here I go!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Big Shrimp Mistake  
  
Harmony glided into the Wolfram and Hart Secretary lounge, her usual perky self. "Good morning, everyone!" She chanted cheerfully. Not one person made an effort to reply back. "Well, good to see everything's normal around here," she muttered and reached into the fridge for Angel's stainless steel blood filled coffee mug and her own mug, decorated with sparkly unicorn stickers. Shoving both mugs into a microwave, she pushed some buttons and leaned against the counter, inspecting her freshly manicured nails.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Harmony retrieved the mugs, their contents now at 98.6 degrees, and headed for her desk. She dropped her bag under the counter and placed her personalized cup on a coaster neatly placed in the corner of her large desk. "Hello computer," she greeted her laptop in a sign song tone and turned it on. She walked over to Angel's office door and knocked before opening the door and silently slipping inside.  
  
"I don't care how much it costs, just get it done. I'm in charge here and I say we need to wipe them out before they become a danger to anyone else, so get your best men and go terminate them!" Angel ordered into the black phone. He wheeled around his chair as he sensed Harm's presence and gave her a small half smile. She returned the smile fully and set his drink atop his desk, then walked back out to her own front desk. Seeing her computer had booted up completely, Harmony started off the morning by checking her email. Only spam, as usual. Harmony looked up from her apple laptop when she felt Wesley approach.  
  
"Hey Wesley, how are you today?" she asked, flashing a genuine smile.  
  
Wesley stopped and returned the question, "Hello Harmony. I'm fine, and yourself?" He straightened his coat.  
  
"Trying to make the best of things, as usual."  
  
Wesley nodded and fumbled through his pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled sheet of parchment and handed it over the desk to Harmony. "Would you mind asking files and records to bring those files up to my office? Thank you, I'll chat with you later." He hurriedly disappeared into the nearest elevator.  
  
The blonde vampiress looked at the list of at least fifteen records. "Uhh, sure and you're welcome," she informed the air. Shaking her head, she dialed files and records and requested the lists of files to be sent to Wesley's office as soon as possible.  
  
As soon as she picked up her coffee mug, the phone rang: line one. She sighed and picked up the receiver and asked in a peppery voice, "Yes boss?"  
  
"Harmony, there's going to be a demon clan coming in soon, can you greet 'em and bring them to my office immediately?"  
  
"Sure thing." Harmony took a gulp from her drink and made a note about the clan on a sticky note.  
  
"Thanks." He hung up.  
  
Harmony hung up as well. "Well aren't I just greatly appreciated?" she grumbled and took another large sip from her mug. She sighed. "Brighten up, girl. You're Harmony...make the best of it."  
  
The demon clan walked in and Harmony jumped from her seat to greet them. "Hi, I'm Harmony, I'm to lead you to Mr. Angel's office," she explained and shook each of their hands. The demons spoke a weird language that involved high pitch sounds like a dog whistle. Harmony simply smiled and continued chattering away. "Here, let me take your coats!" She grabbed the coats off the demons' shoulders and stuffed them behind her desk. The demons protested in their own language, but Harmony couldn't understand them and just led them to Angel's office, where they filed in quickly and shut the door behind them.  
  
Harmony sat back down at her desk and noticed the strange embroidered design on the back of each coat. "Weird."  
  
Harmony continued to do busy work on her laptop for half an hour. She figured Angel's meeting was over and the demons would be wanting their coats back. First, she thought she'd bring in a snack or two for the guests. She called the food services and was immediately delivered some shrimp cocktail and assorted fruit. Collecting the coats in her arms and balancing the snack tray, she steadily walked into Angel's office, not able to knock.  
  
All eyes turned on her. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but I thought the demons- erm- clients would like their lovely coats back. She set down the tray and smiled, returning each coat to the right demon. She then presented them the snack tray, "And here's some snacks to tide you all over." The demons screeched in dispute and outrage. They arose from their seats and started screeching louder.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Harmony asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Harmony! Shrimp is the Haracknodg demon's sacred living organism!" Angel growled.  
  
Harmony winced. "Oops...sorry! I'll get rid of it!" Harmony began to pick out the shrimp and threw them into the trash which angered the demons even more. "Umm bad idea? Maybe I should just take the whole tray and leave..." Harmony carefully took the tray away and turned to leave. Angel shook his head in disappointment and the demons were screeching wildly, but now in unison. They had started to chant...  
  
*****  
  
Angel's eyes widened as Harmony reached for the door. "Uhh Harmony?" The Haracknodg demons had disappeared and something had changed.  
  
Harmony had to reach up for the doorknob, but tripped in her shoes that were now at least seven sizes too big. She fought to find her hands through the large sleeves of her shirt, which came down to her knees. Angel cautiously made his way over to the small creature.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done to my clients and my secretary?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
The tiny blonde girl bent her head up to look at Angel and she put her small hands on her hips. "My name is Harmony silly! You know who I am!"  
  
******* dun dun dun....TBC! 


End file.
